Jelously
by KILLMARA
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! The fight between the famous Eiri Yuki and a strange girl named Maya has been put to a hold as Shuichi and Yoshi seem to be getting closer to each other. Theres also a sudden change in the way Yuki acts towards Shuichi. R&R PLEASE! :D
1. Meeting Someone new

**KILLMARA: Hey everyone hope you enjoy my story!**

**Purple Asian Monkey: OHHHH YEAHHHHHH! PLEASEEEE ENJOY THISSS STORYYYYYY!**

**KILLMARA: why do you all ways yell?**

**Purple Asian Monkey: I yell because I want too….. HEY! I'M MARA, **

**HOW DARE YOU PUT THAT NAME!**

**KILLMARA: just read the story**

* * *

"**AAACHOOO, damn it's cold out here" Shuichi complained after getting kicked out by Yuki again and decide to take a walk**

"**dammit, why did Yuki have to pick out a perfect day to kick me out, well it was actually my fault for bugging Yuki when he was trying to write his new book…..maybe Yuki just really does hate me that much**_ 'DAMN IT,__DON'T SAY THAT! YUKI DOESN'T HATE YOU! YOU JUST BOTHERED HIM TO MUCH TODAY'_**……………" Shuichi told himself as he kept walking and looking to the floor, after a while Shuichi finally made it back to Yuki's apartment, when he came across another pink headed person, except it was a girl and they both just stared at each other for a while**

"**umm…. Hi, my name is Maya Jordan" Maya said **

"**A…Hi, my name is Shuichi Shindou" Shuichi said then it was all quiet after**

"**ummm….. I'm kinda lost since I'm new here and I don't know were I am" Maya said blushing and looking away "c-can you show me were this hotel is? You see I'm new and my parents want to buy a house here and since we haven't found one yet, were staying in a hotel for now" Maya said showing Shuichi the hotel place**

"**Oh, that hotel well it's over behind that store, you can see it a bit from here" Shuichi said pointing to were the hotel is**

"**Ohh I see it now, thanks……. Umm since I don't know were anything is around here….umm maybe tomorrow, c-can you show me were everything thing is?" Maya said blushing and looking away**

"**umm sure I guess" Shuichi said concerned about what Yuki might say about this**

"**hehe, ok then it's a date!" Maya said kissing Shuichi on the cheek and running off saying "SEE YOU TOMRROW!" Shuichi just blushed and looked to the ground **_'D-did she just kiss me? Uh oh what will Yuki?' _**Shuichi said sinking in his own thoughts and didn't hear the apartment door open**

"**Who was that?" Yuki said touching his lovers shoulder**

"**OH Yuki?.. AHHH YUKI!" Shuichi screamed, having a little black out "Y-Yuki….. . "**

"**Answer my question, who was that?" Yuki said demanding an answer out of Shuichi **

"**I-It was no one!" Shuichi said laughing like a maniac **

"**It sure didn't sound like anyone" Yuki said glaring at his lover **

"**l-like I said it was no one! No one, not at all!" Shuichi said still laughing like a maniac, while Yuki smirked and found a new way to get Shuichi to talk**

"**fine, you don't want to tell me then I'm just gonna have to make you" Yuki said grabbing Shuichi arm and dragging him inside and at that point Shuichi stopped laughing like a maniac and put on a shocked expression because it obvious what Yuki was planning to do to Shuichi to make him talk.**

**Yuki dragged Shuichi to the bedroom and through Shuichi on the bed and fully crawled on top of him, Shuichi just blush a deep red and kept staring at Yuki as Yuki kissed him and began to take off Shuichi's clothes until he was fully naked and kiss him again then Shuichi began to moan as Yuki started touching Shuichi in certain areas where Shuichi felt like telling Yuki to stop but he didn't and never will because it felt so good to him but when it came to pain Shuichi didn't know if he should tell him to stop or not. Yuki then began to take of his own clothes then slid himself into Shuichi**

"**mmm….. Owww, t-that hurts" Shuichi said as tiny tears began to form in his eyes "Y-Yuki" Shuichi said wrapping his arms around Yuki's neck, while Yuki's movement speeded up and Shuichi moaned even more and more tears formed in his eyes as well. **

**The next day**

**(Just to let you know, Yuki's not done with him yet)**

"**Y-Yuki S-S-Stop! T-that t-t-tickles" Shuichi said trying to talk while Yuki tickling him **

"**I told you I want you to tell me who you were talking to because I know I heard someone else" Yuki said still on top of Shuichi **

"**I-I-I told y-y-you t-t-t-there w-was n-n-n-n-no o-o-one t-there!" Shuichi said trying so hard not to laugh**

"**come on, spill it I know someone was there with you" Yuki said tickling Shuichi even more**

"**O-O-O-O-OK! I G-GIVE U-U-U-UP!" Shuichi said giving in while Yuki smiled and stop tickling him, Shuichi took a deep breath in **

"**I met this girl that said she was new and need directions to a hotel, since she and her family just moved here and she needed a little help" Shuichi said looking straight at Yuki **

"**So? Why is that something to hide?" Yuki said running his hand down Shuichi's back**

"**well you see, she wants me to show her around town today" Shuichi said still looking at Yuki**

"**So?" Yuki said still running his hand down Shuichi's back until they travailed a little further down **

"**and" Shuichi paused for a second**

"**and?" Yuki said closing his eyes **

"**and she kissed me before she left" Shuichi said**

"**what!" Yuki said sitting up and pushing Shuichi off but Shuichi was still on the bed**

"**don't worry Yuki! She kissed me on the cheek! THE CHEEK! And beside I would never let her kiss me on the lips" Shuichi said covering his head and shaking in fear that Yuki might hit him but instead Yuki kissed him on the lips, then pulled away a few minutes later**

"**you better not or else your getting punished" Yuki said getting on a pair of pants and leaving the bedroom**

"……… **AH SHIT I'M LATE FOR WORK!" Shuichi said getting changed fast and kissing Yuki goodbye and running all the way to work and bashing the front door to NG Studio, Where K greeted him with a gun to his head while everyone greeted him the normal way**

"**You're late!" K said ready to pull the trigger **

"**I-I'm sorry!" Shuichi said trying to make himself look innocent **

"**well now that Shindou-san here we have a guess here, everyone I would like you to meet Maya Jordan" Tohma said putting his arm around Maya**

"**NO WAY!" Shuichi said putting both hands over his mouth, while Maya put on a very shocked expression **

**Everyone was silence as both Maya and Shuichi stared at each other.**

**

* * *

Purple Asian Monkey: YAYAYAY! CHAPTER ONE IS DONE:D**

**KILLMARA: will you stop yelling, and by the way I was going to put your name as the new girl but I figured Maya sounded better : P**

**Purple Asian Monkey: HEYYYY:c **

**KILLMARA: Please read and review:D**

**Purple Asian Monkey: CHAPTER 2 IS ON IT'S WAY! . :D**


	2. Broken Promise

**KILLMARA: well here we go again the story continues! **

**Purple Asian Monkey: YESSSSSSSS HEREE WEEE GOOO AGAINNNN! **

**KILLMARA: WHAT DID I SAY! STOP YELLING: c**

**Purple Asian Monkey: SOrryyyyy!**

**KILLMARA: just read the story**

* * *

"……**..um" Shuichi said completely quiet because he didn't know what to say**

"**Um, Hi Shuichi" Maya said smiling "this is kinda awkward because I wasn't expecting to see you here" Maya said still smiling "What a surprise!" Maya said just when she felt a hand touch her shoulder**

"**Maya, Shuichi is the lead singer of Bad Luck" Tohma said now smiling at Maya "and I see you two already met" Tohma said walking to the chair to sit back down **

"**well, we have met already because just yesterday night Shuichi was being a gentlemen by showing me were the hotel was and agreed to show me around town today, isn't that right Shuichi?" Maya said looking to Tohma then to Shuichi, smiling**

"**oh yea that's right" Shuichi said smiling back when he felt a hand grab his and pulled him down**

"**Shuichi, what are you thinking hanging around this girl, ok sure she's cute but what about Yuki?" Hiro whispered to Shuichi**

"**don't worry Hiro, Yuki already knows I'm showing her around town today and besides what can happen, it's just the two of us" Shuichi said smiling**

"**well that's the problem, what if she tries to make a move on you?" Hiro said making sure no one's listening**

"**Hiro relax, nothing's going to happen between us because I promised Yuki that" Shuichi said getting up**

"**Well, lets get to work!" Shuichi said happily smiling**

**4 Hours later**

"**Gosh I'm tired" Maya said yawning**

"**But that's not going to stop me just yet, let's go Shuichi!" Maya said grabbing Shuichi's hand, running**

**Shuichi didn't say nothing but just waved to everyone goodbye**

"**Well, were do you want to show me first?" Maya said very happy**

"**well, whatever you find interesting" Shuichi said smiling back, then It was quiet for a moment while the two smile at each other when Maya broke the silence **

"**Let's go!" Maya said dragging Shuichi again**

**3 Hours later**

"**wow, that was fun" Maya said, as the two just watched the sunset on the park bench, Maya grabbed Shuichi hand just to get his attention and it did, they both just sat there staring at each other**

"**Shuichi I really had fun today" Maya said smiling again**

"**I did too" Shuichi said looking away, Maya's smile quickly fade away and her hands grabbed Shuichi's face and kissed him (but not on the cheek this time!) but Shuichi's eyes just widen and pushed Maya away**

"**I-I'm sorry I have to go!" Shuichi said running off with his hand over mouth**

"**Shuichi……" Maya said still sitting on the park bench**

**Shuichi finally got back to Yuki's apartment and ran in the front door and quickly shut it and sat in front of the door **_'I'm so sorry Yuki! I broke the promise I made you, god I'm so sorry!'_** Shuichi said in his mind starting to cry (Shuichi never liked braking promises, it made him feel bad) **

**Shuichi got up and walked to Yuki's study room, were Yuki saw Shuichi crying**

"**Shuichi" Yuki said a bit worried**

"**I'm sorry Yuki I broke your promise" Shuichi said very sad **

**

* * *

KILLMARA: well it was a bit short but I hope people read this!**

**Purple Asian Monkey: PLEASE R&R**

**KILLMARA: chapter 3 will be coming soon **

**Purple Asian Monkey: OHHHH YEAAAAA! **


	3. Busted!

**KILLMARA: well here's Chapter 3, hope you all enjoy**

**Purple Asian Monkey:……………….**

**KILLMARA: your quiet**

**Purple Asian Monkey: huh? Sorry I didn't hear you the first time, repeat please**

**KILLARA: nevermind**

**

* * *

Shuichi, silently walked home from work while refereeing to yesterday's issue of braking a promise to Yuki then getting kicked out again for braking the promise in the first place, oh it just wasn't Shuichi's day**

'_I don't know if I can face Maya again after running off' _**Shuichi said in her thoughts but soon snapped out of it when he looked up and saw Maya**

"**M-MAYA!" Shuichi said in shock**

"**um, Shuichi about before I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself your not mad are you?" Maya said not looking at Shuichi the hole time**

"**no not at all, it's ok" Shuichi said smiling**

"**great! Because there's something I'v been meaning to ask you, do you umm have a g-girlfriend?" Maya said blushing and looking away**

"**umm, well no I actually have a bo-" Shuichi said not being able to finish what he was saying**

"**oh well ok I have to go now! And I tell you what since I feel bad for the other day I'll bring you something over to your house ok, you live in the apartment right?" Maya said smiling again**

"**umm yea but!" Shuichi said trying to tell Maya something**

"**great! I'll stopped by tomorrow morning then well see ya" Maya said running off**

'_OH CRAP!' _**Shuichi cursed in his mind **_'crap, crap and crap! Maya is coming over tomorrow, Yuki's going to be there all day! She doesn't even know that I have a boyfriend! And I'm toldly screwed! DAMNNN ITTTT!'_

**Shuichi cursed even more in his mind even more while tangling his hands in his hair **_'DAMMIT THIS JUST ISN"T MY DAY!'_** Shuichi said cursing all the way home**

**The next day**

'_Mmm..Still tried, need more sleep' _**Shuichi said looking at the clock **_'mmm..that's right no work today……… OH CRAP MAYA's COMING OVER!' _**Shuichi thought quickly getting dress and leaving the room**

"**hey brat, why the rush you don't have work today don't you" Yuki said not looking directly at Shuichi**

**Shuichi paused in mid air for a second **_'did Yuki just talk to me? YAY YUKI TALKED TO ME!'_** Shuichi smiled and was about to jump happily into Yuki's arms but the phone rang and Yuki got up to answer it, leaving Shuichi to fall face first on the ground **_'oww, that hurt'_** Shuichi thought**

"**hey brat it's for you" Yuki said handing him the phone "it's a girl"**

'_a girl but I don't know any gir--- OH CRAP IT"S MAYA!'_** Shuichi thought taking the phone from Yuki and watched as Yuki left to go work in his study room**

"**umm hi Maya" Shuichi said making sure Yuki was gone**

"**Hi Shuichi just making sure you were wake and umm Shuichi who was that guy that answer the phone is he part of your family?" Maya asked curious **

"**umm yea he is" Shuichi said trying not to sound worried**

"**oh well ok I have to go I'll see you soon!" Maya said smiling happily**

"**oh bye" Shuichi said and figure it was time to confess to Yuki, so Shuichi walked to Yuki's study room and stared at Yuki**

"**what?" Yuki said disturbed **

"**Yuki there's something I have to tell you" Shuichi said biting his lower lip**

**2 hours later**

**it had been 2 hours that the argument had been going on between Yuki and Shuichi until Yuki hit Shuichi by mistake and sended Shuichi crying on the couch in the living room **

**Yuki sat there he just couldn't write he didn't mean to hit Shuichi it was a mistake and now Shuichi hates him, Yuki put a hand behind his neck and got up and left his study room and saw Shuichi still crying on the couch but Shuichi stared back but said nothing**

"**Hey sorry about earlier I just couldn't control myself" Yuki said stared at Shuichi, but Shuichi looked away **

"**brat you know I love you and I don't mean the things I say or do, so I'm sorry" Yuki said looking away this time, while Shuichi sat up**

"**you seriously don't mean it" Shuichi said looking to the floor then to Yuki**

"**Yea even if I call you brat all the time you know I don't mean it" Yuki said now looking back at Shuichi and watched as he smiled and couldn't help but smile back**

"**umm shouldn't that girl be coming over?" Yuki said**

"**yea she should have been here an hour ago, she must be late" Shuichi said looking at the clock "umm Yuki are you sure your not mad about all this" Shuichi asked Yuki in concerned **

"**Hey I told you brat it's ok" Yuki said**

**Maya happily skipped to the front door to Shuichi's house and was about to knock when she heard voices and decided to take a peek through the key hole and there she saw Shuichi and Yuki talking **

"**Yuki if you're not happy that I'm hanging around with her you can just say so" Shuichi said getting up and walking over to Yuki**

"**like I said I don't care" Yuki said wrapping his arms around Shuichi's waist and whispered into Shuichi's ear "I just don't want her getting to close to you that's all" Yuki said backing away and looked at the blushing Shuichi, then grabbed his face and kissed him and at that point Maya backed away from the key hole and had a shock expression on her face **_'SHUICHI'S GAY NO WAY!' _**Maya thought in surprise **_'so then he lied to me, and I thought of him as a friend' _**Maya said getting up walking away, leaving the gift infront of the door**

"**mmm, Yuki did you hear that?" Shuichi said looking at the door then at Yuki**

"**never mind that" Yuki said kissing Shuichi again**

**The Next day**

**Shuichi walked home from work again to meet up with Maya again**

"**Oh, hi Maya why didn't you come yesterday?" Shuichi said smiling but then notice that Maya wasn't happy **

"**You lied to me Shuichi you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend" Maya said still not happy**

"**Sorry" Shuichi said looking down**

"**but since you have someone already I'm not giving up because I'll do whatever it takes to win" Maya said walking past Shuichi and said nothing more while Shuichi stood there in shocked of what Maya just said because Shuichi never knew that Maya was that kind of girl, especially ones that would do whatever it takes to win.**

**

* * *

KILLMARA: well another chapter done**

**Purple Asian Monkey: OH YEA CHAPTER 4 COMIN SOON! **

**KILLMARA: Please R&R **


	4. The Kidnap

**KILLMARA: well it's only me right now so anyways please enjoy the story**

**

* * *

Shuichi finally got to Yuki's apartment and walked in and said nothing to Yuki and Yuki did the same, it was then quiet although the apartment as Shuichi laid on Yuki's bed **_'what did she mean by "I won't give up" is she…going to try to brake me and Yuki up?... NO OF COURSE NOT! WHAT AM I THINKING?' _**Shuichi said sitting up and laughing **_'she's not that kind of girl is she? But I can't be that sure yet' _**Shuichi said getting out of bed and walking to Yuki's study room (by the way it's 2 in the morning) and looked at Yuki working**

"**What?" Yuki said coldly**

"**Nothing, I just couldn't sleep" Shuichi said walking over to Yuki and sitting in his lap, but this time Yuki didn't care if he watched him work**

"**Umm Yuki your writing my name in there" Shuichi said looking closely**

"**Yea your part of this story" Yuki said trying to work while Shuichi sitting in his lap**

"**I am! Yayayay Yuki!" Shuichi said hugging Yuki then it was all silent **

**8 minutes later**

**Yuki sat there still working as Shuichi slept in his lap but then Yuki himself was getting tried and decide it's time to go to bed so he carried Shuichi with him back to the bed but then notice that Shuichi's a bit too light for his weight **_'has he been eating?'_** Yuki thought as he laid Shuichi in the bed and laid down beside him and fell asleep**

**The Next day**

**The next morning Shuichi left for work and Yuki notice that Shuichi didn't even eat anything from his plate, then that's when Yuki was getting even more concerned about his lover and how long he hasn't been eating.**

**Shuichi slowly was walking to work but then started getting dizzy on the way and was about to fall when someone caught him just in time, Shuichi looked up to see Yuki**

"**Yuki, What are you doing here?" Shuichi said trying to stand**

"**You haven't been eating have you? You barely touch your breakfast" Yuki said bringing his back home**

"**b-but Yuki, I have to go to work! Or K will kill me" Shuichi said trying to brake free**

"**I've already talked to Tohma, he noticed too that you haven't been eating, so you have today off" Yuki said dragging Shuichi back home, when they finally got home Yuki made Shuichi breakfast again and made him eat it then let him watch TV**

"**hey brat I have to go meet my producer right now so I'll be back in 5 minutes and don't think about going anywhere!" Yuki said leaving the apartment but all of a sudden the door opened again**

"**Yuki what no-" Shuichi said then got up in shocked**

"**Hi Shuichi" Maya said greeting him then had people tie up Shuichi**

"**Maya! What is going on! Why are you doing this?" Shuichi said trying to brake free from those guys that were tying him up**

"**You see Shuichi I'm a girl that never loses and if I can't have you then neither can Eiri" Maya said **

"**wait how do you know about Yuki? Wait I've seen you guys before, your from that band ASK" Shuichi said looking up at Shuichi**

"**BINGO" Maya said loudly **

"**you can't do this, Yuki will be back any minute now!" Shuichi said before they tied up his mouth **

"**then I'll just have to deal with him, take him to the van I'll take care of Eiri" Maya said smiling and holding up Shuichi's chin "don't worry my little Shu it this will be over soon" Maya said kissing Shuichi's forehead and letting him go, Maya went to sit down and waited for this Eiri Yuki**

**Shuichi squirmed to get free but from him being tied up by those guys it's really hard **_'crap I'm stuck, but why is Maya doing this?' _**Shuichi thought trying to brake free again but it didn't help**

**The front door opened to Yuki's apartment and it was pitch black **

"**Shuichi?" Yuki called but no answer except for another voice**

"**Hello Eiri, Shuichi's not yours anymore" Maya said smiling evilly **

"**Hey aren't you that girl from before and were is Shuichi?" Yuki said **

"**like I said Shuichi isn't yours anymore and my buddies are taking care of him now" Maya said closing her eyes**

"**H-hey S-stop it!" Shuichi yelled at them**

"**don't worry we'll be more gentle then before" one of the guys said starting to take of Shuichi's clothes **

"**S-stop it!" Shuichi said screaming this time **_'Yuki please help me! YUKI' _**Shuichi said now screaming in his thoughts as well.**

**

* * *

KILL MARA: well chapter 4 now done hope you all enjoy! **

**Purple Asian Monkey: OHHHHH YEAAAAA**

**KILLMARA: when did you come back? **

**Purple Asian Monkey: JUSTTTTT NOWWWWW! **


	5. The Truth

**KILLMARA: by myself again I guess well u know what to do:D**

* * *

'_Yuki! Hiro! Someone help me please?'_** Shuichi said screaming in his thoughts and trying to get free **_'why would Maya do this? and yet I thought she was my friend?_** Shuichi said getting tried from struggling but couldn't stop now Shuichi stilled cried for help and kept struggling until he managed to kick one of the members from ASK in the face causing a nose bleed too**

"**why you little brat" one of the ASK members screamed and was about to punch Shuichi when the back of the Van opened and there stood Maya**

"**That's enough" Maya said giving them the signal to let him go then giving him a short smile**

"**Shuichi I'm sorry this has to happen but you remember what I said right I'll do whatever it takes to win and remember this Shuichi if I can't have you then no one can not even that Eiri Yuki person" Maya said smiling cute**

"**wait how do you know about Yuki?" Maya said not smiling anymore**

"**heh I don't, I just don't want you near him anymore, I just can't stand you two together the same gender shouldn't love, that should be illegal but I mostly can't stand that Eiri Yuki especially when I called before I could tell something was up when he talked to me so rude and when you told me that he was family I didn't think so because I knew he was only protecting you from me, he probably didn't want to lose you to me" Maya said looking away from Shuichi**

"**so your saying Yuki was protecting because he cared and didn't want to lose me" Shuichi asked clueless**

"**well of course, ever since I found out that your with him I couldn't stand it" Maya said looking away still while Shuichi looked down**

"**so, basically your jealous right?" Shuichi said while Maya eyes widen while she stood up to stand**

"**your jealous of me and Yuki, all of this you knew about us before even when you wanted to come to my place, all you wanted to do was destroy our relationship so you can have me all to your self, now that's what I call selfish and just to tell you your operation destroy mine and Yuki's relationship has failed" Shuichi said looking up just in time to get a big slap in the face by Maya**

"**what? I know your wanting to do it again, so do it" Shuichi said looking so confident while Maya looked scared and ran off, crying**

**-With Maya-**

'_damn him! How can he see through me so easily' _**Maya said crying**

**-With Shuichi-**

"**poor Maya, I didn't really want to hurt her but she deserve it" Shuichi said leaving the Van and watched the ASK members leave with the Van and walked back inside to Yuki**

**-With Maya-**

_Damn it! All I ever wanted was to be loved! But I just had to choose the boy that already has someone!'_** Maya said crying as she stopped running and fell to her keens while those words kept repeating in her head 'Selfish'**

'_damn it! Why do I always have to be selfish! Maybe Shuichi's right I am jealous'_** Maya said crying in her thoughts too**

**-With Shuichi and Yuki-**

"**owie Yuki!" Shuichi said as Yuki shoved a ice pack on Shuichi's cheek were Maya had slapped him**

"**that's your fault for getting involved with her anyways" Yuki said keeping the ice pack in place**

"**hey! I didn't choose to meet her I just did" Shuichi said glaring at Yuki while Yuki smiled back**

"**mmm Yuki" Shuichi said leaning on Yuki "yummy Yuki" Shuichi said almost a sleep**

"**Shuichi, your drooling on me again" Yuki said a bit annoyed but couldn't help but smile again**

"**OI sorry Yuki! I keep forgetting!" Shuichi said panicking "Yuki I'm sorry pleased don't kick me out! I promise not to do it aga-" Shuichi said not being able to finish when Yuki grabbed Shuichi and hugged him tighter**

"**it's fine" Yuki said lifting Shuichi's head up, kissing him which lead to them making out and which lead him to the bed room **

**3 Hours later**

**Shuichi squirmed under Yuki because he couldn't stop thinking about what would happen to Maya because he didn't know weather she gave up on trying to brake them up or is she making up another plan some how**

**-Were Maya Is-**

**Maya walked down the hall to a unknown place to meet up with someone she really wasn't expecting to see**

"**so did you get him" Said the unknown stranger **

"**no there too in love with each I think that's something I can't brake up" Maya said sad**

"**no don't worry Maya will get him just you wait" Said the unknown stranger then walked away**

**-Back with Shuichi and Yuki-**

"**I'm really scared Hiro! I don't think she's giving up yet" Shuichi said**

"**don't worry Shuichi, she has to give up sometime just give her time" Hiro said yawning**

"**well I guess your right, it's getting late I'll see you tomorrow, k" Shuichi said **

"**k, bye Shuichi see you tomorrow" Hiro said hanging up, Shuichi just stood there**

"**Maya just what are you up to" Shuichi said worried in fear of what she might do next.**

**

* * *

**

**KILLMARA: By myself still well please Review :D**


	6. Giving up

"**mmm…" Shuichi mumbled as he got up an had to get ready for work so early "mmm…to sleepy….don't wanna go" Shuichi mumbled again, starting falling backwards and happened to trip on his own foot, causing him to hit in head on the floor "owie that hurt well at least I'm awake now" Shuichi said getting change and heading for the door **_'oh wait! I forgot to give Yuki a kiss'_** Shuichi quickly remember headed back to the bedroom door and peeked in **_'crap he's still sleeping and I know how cranky he is when he's woken up oh well'_** Shuichi thought as he headed for the front door again and and shut it quietly. Shuichi finally got to NG Studio when he met up with Maya at the front door**

"**Hi, Maya" Shuichi said waiting for a respond from the down looking Maya but was suddenly responded with a smile**

"**Hello, Shuichi it's nice to see you again and hey I'm sorry for before it was wrong of me to do that to you" Maya said smiling "I hope your not mad" Maya said looking back to see the unknown person behind the tree **

"**Um Maya? Are you alright?" Shuichi asked worried**

"**Oh Me? I'm alright umm Shuichi is it alright if you go on ahead, because I'm going to stay out here for a while" Maya Said**

"**sure, I'll see you inside then" Shuichi said entering the building, while Maya stood there against the wall and the unknown stranger approached Maya**

"**Maya.."**

**  
"I know I know if I don't make my move now I'll never get him, I just think it's becoming more and more hopeless for me" Maya said looking down**

"**Maya you need to make your move now I don't know how much longer I can see Shuichi being called names and being treated wrong and I don't know how long I can see him with that Eiri Yuki" said the unknown stranger**

"**But how do you know he's getting hurt by Eiri anymore because Eiri seemed more protective around Shuichi especially ever since I tried to take him away from him" Maya said looking straight up at the person**

"**Maya whose side are you on" Said the person**

"**I-I Don't know anymore" Maya said about to cry**

"**Maya think carefully because you better best be on m-" Said the person**

"**I JUST DON"T KNOW OK!" Maya said screaming and running inside of the building**

'_why am I doing this? Shuichi is better off with him b-but I just don't want to see my older brother get hurt!' _**said the person in her mind**

'_WHY! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE ME! I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT SHUICHI ANYMORE HE'S BETTER OFF WITH EIRI I JUST WANT THIS ALL TO STOP! WHY CAN'T SHE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? STUPID MAIKO!' _**Maya said screaming in her mind**

**-Back with Maiko-**

'_maybe I should stop, leave them to be let them get on with there lives…. NO! this is for Shuichi's sake I will not stop until he away from that Eiri Yuki person!'_** Maiko said getting up and leaving**

**-Later in the day-**

**Shuichi walked home alone again from another hard day of work and he was totally excused "ow today was a bugger" Shuichi said almost limping home when he met up with Maya again**

"**oh Hi Ma-" Shuichi said almost about to finish when Maya interrupted**

"**save it Shuichi there's a problem that has everything to do with you, Shuichi it's basically about your Sister right now" Maya said looking serious **

"**what? What's wrong with Maiko!" Shuichi said concerned**

"**there's nothing wrong with your sister it's just all this time she was planning to spit you and Eiri up and get me and you together, well that was what I wanted all this time but I had enough you and Eiri have a too strong of a relationship and that's something I can't brake but I have a feeling that's something your sister will try" Maya said turning around and walking "Shuichi you and Eiri need to be careful because when I said I'd do whatever it takes to get you I was wrong and I failed but your sister she just might win" Maya said walking**

"**But Maya! Wait!" Shuichi said but it was too late Maya was gone and Shuichi continued walk home but when he got there he had a unexpected visitor**

"**hello Shuichi long time no see big bro" Maiko said happily and looking up**

"**Maiko! Maya warned me that you would come" Shuichi said "and where's Yuki?"**

"**Your Eiri isn't here right now but any how Shuichi we have to talk" Maiko said**

**

* * *

TBC! SORRI NO KILLMARA OR PURPLE ASAIN MONKEY TALK TODAY BUT MAYBE NEXT CHAP! CHAP 6 COMING UP!**


	7. strange clues

"**Maiko?" Shuichi said in shock of seeing his sister behind all of this "Maiko why would you want to dosomething like this?"**

"**Shuichi, please understand this wasn't my doing, I was forced against my will to do so" Maiko said not taking her eyes off of her brother**

"**Maiko, you were the one I least excepted to do something like this and yet I'm standing here and I now find out you were behind this, Maiko I can't believe you" Shuichi said about to leave**

"**Shuichi pleas---" **

"**I don't want to hear Maiko, you done enough already" Shuichi said turning around to the door**

"**but---" Maiko said rising her hand**

"**no, no more Maiko, I got to go find Yuki" Said leaving then stopped to hear a loud Thump then turned around to see Maiko on her knees and covering her face with her hands**

"**I'm so sorry Shuichi, please you have to understand I was forced by someone to do this, I don't know the person it's someone in black andhas some relation to Maya, Please Shuichi**—" **Maiko said crying hard**

"**PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" Maiko said looking up at Shuichi still crying then covered her face again. Shuichi was feeling guilty for not believing his own sister and also for making her cry, Maiko was always happy around Shuichi, in fact she was always happy and smiling, but just not today**

"**Maiko, I'm sorry this is my fault too if only I haven't met Maya this wouldn't be happening, so you don't only have yourself to blame" Shuichi said kneeling down in front of Maiko and smiling as Maiko stopped crying and looked up then smiled back **

"**oh I better go look for Yuki" Shuichi said getting back up and helping up Maiko too**

"**yea and I better go take a shower" Maiko said as both of them laughed and left the room. Shuichi waved bye to his sister and walked down the hall and looked out the window as he walked**

'**if I were Yuki were would I go? Well that's kind of a hard question for me but I bet Yuki's heresomewhere'Shuichi said stopping in front of a window to see a person in black standing by a bench that happened to look up and see Shuichi watching**

"**a person….in black…..in the rain at night?...maybe Yuki, Naaa couldn't be" Shuichi said quietly**_ 'WAIT a person in black Maiko said there was a person in black making her do stuff for them…..that's it! That's the person who's behind all of this'_** Shuichi said running to get outside to catch the person **_'now if I can just get to that person before he leaves' _

**Shuichi finally made it outside and saw the person still standing there "YOU" Shuichi said pointing at the person "how do you know about me and Yuki and who are you and why are you using my sister for your dirty work!" Shuichi yelled at him but the guys just turned his head and looked back at Shuichi then looked forward again then started to run**

"**HEY!" Shuichi said running after the person**

**-MEANWHILE---**

**Maya sat there blankly to the ground on a park bench **_'maybe I show talk to Shuichi again, get all of this out of the way…..no NO! I shall not forgive him he lied to and everything but didn't I do the same in return? Using his sister for my selfish needs' _**Maya said in her mind when she was interrupted by running foot steps. Maya looked up to see Shuichi chasing a Person in black **_'SHUICHI!'_** Maya screamed in her mind as she chased after them then stopped when her shoe got caught on a metal railing that was broken and was about to get hit by a oncoming bus.**

**Honk, Honk the noise from the oncoming bus and suddenly Shuichi stopped chasing the guy and ran to go save Maya. Shuichi jumped and grabbed Maya and landed on the grass**

"**Maya? You need to be more careful" Shuichi said getting up and holding his hand out to help Maya but instead Maya slapped it away**

"**you idiot why didn't you just let me die, why do you always have to save me why can't you just let me be!" Maya said walking away "for now on Shuichi stay away from me...OK!" Maya said walking on the sidewalk**

"**o-ok" Shuichi said turning away **_'What's up with Maya? She's usually always nice…..I guess she just hates me now' _** Shuichi said looking down **_'Wait that guy in black! I forgot I was casing him!' _**Shuichi said running to the same ally way he stopped at and stood there **_'he's gone! Oh yea he got away when I went to save Maya and got no credit for it'_** Shuichi thought as he turned to leave when he found a picture **_'a picture?' _** Shuichi picked up the picture and turned it over **_'wait this is a picture of a boy… you know he looks a lot like Maya'_** Shuichi pull out a address that leaded to Maya's house **_'I hope I know were to go because I think Maya needs to see this maybe she knows who this is and why that guy had it?' _**Shuichi thought as he walked towards Maya's house**

**-3 Minutes later—**

**Shuichi stopped and lead against the wall **_'dammit_ _it took me that long to find this house, well at least I can talk to Maya now' _**Shuichi thought as he walked up to the door and knocked and after a few minutes Maya opened it**

"**what are you doing here, Shuichi I told you to stay away from me" Maya said as she was about to close the door when Shuichi stopped it**

"**Wait! Maya can I ask you one thing?"**

"**what?" Maya said opening the door back open again. Shuichi dig through his pocket and pulled out a picture "Maya do you know who this is?" Shuichi said giving her the picture**

"**Shuichi how did you get this?" Maya said looking back and forth at Shuichi and the picture**

"**so you do know who it is"**

"**well yea"**

"**I found it when I was chasing that guy" Shuichi said looking around at Maya's place**

"**Well since you're here I might as well tell you" Maya said dragging Shuichi in and closing the door**

"**you can sit, Shuichi this picture it's a picture of my brother, Mako he's moved out when I was 7 and ever since then I haven't seen him, I still wonder what he's doing this very day" Maya said sitting across from Shuichi and placed the picture on the table facing Shuichi**

"**I get the idea of him being your brother in all but why did that guy have it?"**

"**don't know maybe he found it and kept it?" Maya said getting back up**

"**or maybe---" Shuichi said thinking**

"**Shuichi! Don't think that! My brother would never do anything like that he respects me in very way! But he has been gone for a long time" Maya said thinking as well but then flew into Shuichi's arms in which Shuichi was really shocked**

"**Shuichi you don't think he would do something like that do you?" Maya said looking up at Shuichi**

'_oh so now she forgives me after telling me to stay away from her'_** Shuichi thought really annoyed**

"**Shuichi?"**

"**ahh maybe? Who knows he could have done it if he wants"**

"**no Shuichi would you stay with me tonight I don't want to be alone" Maya said hugging Shuichi tight but all Shuichi did was put his hand on Maya's head**

"**sorry Maya Yuki would hate me for not coming home" Shuichi pushing Maya away then leaving out the door**

"**SHUICHI!" Maya screamed as Shuichi left her house **

'_poor Maya would be crushed if she found out it was her brother behind all of this' _**Shuichi said as he walked home by himself **

"**Shuichi, why won't you realize that I love you…but I'm not going to give up one way or another I'll win you over" Maya said closing her door**

**--MEANWHILE---**

"**few finally home" Shuichi said taking off his wet shoes**

"**took you long enough" Yuki said leaning against the wall**

"**YUKI!" Shuichi said surprised "what happened were did you go Yuki I was looking for you!"**

"**I had a meeting with my editor, didn't I tell you that? Guess not" Yuki said walking to Shuichi**

"**Yuki I missed you"**

"**Missed you too" Yuki said hugging the boy**

"**really?" Shuichi said smiling really big**

"**no" Yuki said letting go of Shuichi and went to sit on the couch while Shuichi stood there in tears**

"**well are you going to stand there all night or are you coming to sit"**

**Shuichi stopped crying and sat down beside Yuki then rested his head on Yuki then slowly fell asleep.**

**The next morning Shuichi slowly opened his and look at the clock "CRAP IT'S ALREADY 8:00" Shuichi got up got changed and kissed Yuki goodbye then ran out the front door**

**Shuichi ran down the street and around corners **_CRAP! Why didn't Yuki wake me up?'_** the last corner Shuichi ran around he bumped into a kid **

"**owie" Shuichi said looking at the boy **

"**Are you ok? I'm very sorry" Shuichi said worried but the boy just looked up at Shuichi and said nothing and Shuichi just backed away**

'_WHAT THE HELL! HE LOOKS LIKE ME!'_** Shuichi thought as he stood up and watched the boy get up too **_'H-HE'S ALMOST THE SAME HEIGHT AS ME!'_

"**I-I'm sorry I need to watch were I'm going" the boy said turning around to leave**

"**h-hey" Shuichi said but the boy just left then Shuichi found a tiny picture of the boy and his aunt**

'_w-what a scary looking aunt!' _**Shuichi thought as he cased after the little boy then finally caught up with him**

"**Hey you drop this" Shuichi said handing him the tiny picture**

"**t-this is a picture of my aunt and me" the boy said putting the tiny picture in the garbage can**

"**Hey why did you through it out? I thought it was a nice picture but not exactly"**

"**It's just a picture, no big deal" The boy said walking away**

"**but what is wrong with it do you hate it for some reason?" Shuichi said following the boy but then the boy stopped walking**

"**my aunt everyone's afraid of her they think she's a witch you saw her in that picture right I bet you thought she was scary looking too didn't you?" the boy said looking down**

"**well not exactly" Shuichi admitted**

"**I have no friends because of that every time I try to talk to people or come near them they run away or scream "witch" at me"**

"**That must be hard huh? But you can't change what's already done you'll just have to learn to except the fact that their scared of your aunt and tell them she not a witch and if they don't believe that then don't bother with them" Shuichi said turned around and looked at his watch**

"**I better get to work, Sorry for bothering you" Shuichi said walking**

"**Um hey" the boy said "thanks for listening to my problem you're the first person I ever talked too so thank you" the boy said smiling and Shuichi smiled back and waved goodbye "nice kid" Shuichi said happily**

"**did it work? Did he believe you?" a dark guy said from a corner**

"**Yea he believed me" the boy said looking at the guy**

"**Good" the guy said smiling**

"**wait what are you planning to do to him?"**

"**nothing I just want him to be happy with someone close to me"**

"**then why go through this trouble to get him?"**

"**because he's in love with someone else right now and I'm trying to brake them up" the guy said starting to get annoyed from the boy asking to many questions**

"**that sounds kind of harsh don't you think?"**

"**no he'll be fine" the guy said disappearing into a house **

"**whatever" the boy walking again**

**---2 hours later----**

'_finally made it to work I'm probably going to get my head blown off for this' _** Shuichi was about to open the door when he saw the same guy in black walking on the street **_'it's him!' _**Shuichi said running towards him when Maya stopped him**

"**Hi Shuichi" Maya greeted him**

"**Oh Hi Maya" Shuichi looked over Maya but the guy was gone**

"**Something wrong Shuichi?"**

"**nope everything's alright" Shuichi said happy**

"**Shall we go in" **

"**Umm Maya your late too?" **

"**Umm Shuichi it's only 8:45" Maya said as Shuichi checked his watch and realized it was the wrong time**

'_I-I hurried here for nothing!' _**Shuichi said turning pale white and slowly fall to the ground**

"**Shuichi?...it's no time for fun and games!" Maya said dragging Shuichi inside but as Shuichi was being drag in he was that was boy he met before and he was watching him from behind a tree**

'_that boy is kind of suspicious' _**Shuichi thought as Maya dragged him in the hallway**

'just who is that kid?'** Shuichi thought real hard but got no answer.**

**TBC!**

**  
GREAT HUH? IT'S JUST ME TODAY KILLMARA ANYWAYS CHAP 8 IS ALMOST DONE YAYYAYAYAYAYA!**


	8. Everythings reviled

'_just who is that kid' _**Shuichi said as he sat there****blankly when Maya started to wave her hand in front of Shuichi's face**

"**Shuichi? You ok?" Maya said still waving her hand in front of Shuichi's face and still no respond until K was holding up his gun at Shuichi's head**

"**You weren't listening to a thing I said were you?" K said about to pull the trigger **

"**umm well yess or……maybe?" Shuichi said scared as hell when he thought K had already pulled the trigger**

"**you have 10 seconds to repeat what I said before" K said holding up the gun to Shuichi's head again**

"**10" K began counting down**

"**umm you said something about………fixing my watch?" **

"**9"**

"**you want me to practice singing?" Shuichi said scared**

"**8"**

"**umm"**

"**7"**

"**AHHH!"**

"**6"**

"**AHH CAN"T THINK ANYMORE!"**

"**5"**

"**AHHHHHHH"**

"**4, times running out"**

"**ECKKK!"**

"**3, 2, 1 ohh times up" K said pulling the tigger**

**BANG!**

**Shuichi covered his head in fear then realize he's not dead yet**

"**oops forgot to reload" K Smiled evilly**

"**You lied there's no bullets in that gun!" Shuichi screamed at K but all K did was reload his gun with real bullets now**

"**Now there is" K said holding the gun against Shuichi's head again**

"**wait if that wasn't your gun then what was it?" Shuichi wonder as K took the gun off his head**

"**well we have been having rat problems for a while" K said putting the gun away and walking to the door**

"**Well I can see why I'm talking to one right now"**

**BANG!**

**Shuichi squirmed as the bullet missed him by two inches **

"**care to repeat?" K said pointing the gun at Shuichi and sending him one of his death glares as if to say 'you better shut it before I severely murder you' **

**Shuichi shudder in fear of being killed by K**

**---FEW MINUTES LATER-----**

**Shuichi walked home while humming a tune in his mind but then was interrupted by the same boy he met before**

"**Umm what are you doing outside this late?"**

"**You, your Shuichi right?" **

"**H-how do you know my name?" Shuichi said scared **

"**a person in black told me about you, he said you already have a lover" the boy said looking at the moon then at Shuichi " am I right?"**

"**well yea but do you know who is this person?"**

"**Nope but he seems every confident at braking up you and your lover" The boy said standing up**

"**I wonder who he's doing this for? Anyways better get going, you wouldn't want to keep Eiri waiting all night now would you?" the boy said running off**

"**H-HEY!" Shuichi said as the boy ran off **_'how did he know about Yuki?Strange'_

**----MEANWHILE----**

**Maya was cleaning her living room when a boy in black appeared in her doorway, Maya quickly turned around**

"**hey sis long time no see?" Mako greeted his Sister**

"**M-MAKO!"**

"**yea it's me you happy to see me again?" Mako said going to give his sister a hug**

"**Mako your behind this, everything that's happening is because of you?"**

"**Now, now that's no way to greet your brother"**

"**Mako how could you"**

"**Sis listen I did this for you, I wanted you to be happy"**

"**Mako if Shuichi finds out that he was right the whole time and I lie to him again he'll hate me even more" Maya said walking away**

"**but who said he has to know?"**

"**Mako I-I can't do this anymore I can't lie to him again" Maya said closing her eyes**

"**But it's not lying it's fibbing, don't worry"**

"**I guess your right"**

**---MEAN WHILE-----**

**Shuichi finally got to Maya's house and notice the front door was open **_'front door open? She must be doing something' _** Shuichi said walking to the door**

"**Maya don't worry so much he won't notice a th---" Mako said not finshing what he was saying and stared at the door**

"**Mako?" Maya called then looked at the door too to see Shuichi standing there "S-Shuichi!"**

"**So you did lie to me again, I figured when I visited the first time" Shuichi said mad**

"**So the truth has been reviled" Mako said staring at Shuichi **

"**Shuichi I'm sorry I didn't mean to lie to you! This was all a mistake" Maya said shaking her head with her hands**

"**I guess you were just using me to get back at my own game for lying to you the first time but you've lied far too may times Maya" Shuichi said as Maya stared blankly at the floor and kept on shaking her head saying "no"**

"**No, No! Shuichi it wasn't like that!"**

"**yes it was" said the boy that happen to come at perfect timing " I heard you talking to your brother after you finished work behind a tall tree, you were also using your brother too for your own dirty tricks"**

"**Maya you were using me too?" Mako said looking at Maya**

"**it's true Mako your own sister used you for dirty tricks of her own, go now Maya tell them why you were always sneaking around" the boy said smiling a bit**

"**Mako I used you to get some that had money, it wasn't because I wanted love" Maya said feeling guilty **

"**Maya you mean I did all of this for nothing?" Mako said looking at Maya that shooked her head yes**

"**Maya I can't believe you"**

"**none of us can" Shuichi said leaving the house "Maya do me a favor don't come near me or Yuki again got it?" Shuichi said leaving then the other boy followed**

"**S-SHUICHI!" Maya said falling to her keens**

"**SHUICHI!" Maya said crying her heart out and regretted all the things she has done while her brother took of the black coat and left whispering 'bye Maya' **

**And Maya was left there crying the hole entire night on the floor until she cried herself to sleep**

**---WITH SHUICHI-----**

"**umm hey since you already know my name what's yours?"**

"**Me? I'm Yoshi Amono, sorry for not introducing myself before" Yoshi said smiling at Shuichi**

"**Hey I've been meaning to ask you were did you get all that information about Maya?"**

"**Well I went and asked everyone around town, I just got curious after talking to you and I got a lot of information and I asked for directions to Maya's house then I found the house and I saw you standing there" Yoshi said looking start ahead again**

"**you know asking people for information helps a lot you just don't know what your answers going to be" Yoshi said ask he turned right into the next street and waved bye to Shuichi then left, as Shuichi continued to walk home down the street. Shuichi finally got home and opened the and yelled "YUKI I'M HOME!"**

**TBC!**

**CHAP 9 COMING SOON! **


	9. Onwards to friends

DISCLAMIER: NEW STORY!!! This is kind of short so DON'T HATE ME!

* * *

"YUKI I'M GOING NOW!" Shuichi yelled loudly ignoring the fact that Yuki was standing two feet away from him.

"You don't have to yelled, I'm right here you idiot" Yuki said turning around walking away soon feeling a light kiss to his cheek. Shuichi giggled and ran out the door.

"………idiot" Yuki mumbled to himself walking back to the bedroom. Shuichi was sprinting down the side walk actually avoiding all the people walking on it but he did manage to hit a fruit stand. Shuichi decide to skip instead because it was much safer. Shuichi skipped down the side walk when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Hey Shuichi, Over here" Yoshi waved as Shuichi turned and stared at him as he ran "Were you heading to Shuichi?"

"Work"

"You work?"

"Yes"

"What's your job?"

"I'm a singer"

"Oh" Yoshi said stopping then bursted out laughing, Shuichi stopped and looked at him.

"What's so funny?"

"N-nothing" Yoshi said holding his sides

"You're laughing because I said I'm a singer!"

"N-no t-that's not it!"

"Yes it is!"

"N-no I just never could picture you singing" Yoshi said laughing again holding his stomach while Shuichi pouted. Yoshi felt someone kick his head from behind hard.

"Hey---" Yoshi yelled staring at his abuser

"Knock it off Yoshi" Maya said staring at Shuichi then walked off

"What the hell is her problem!" Yoshi said standing up and rubbing his head "I guess she's still mad from before"

"Do you think?" Shuichi said glaring at him

"What was that face for, don't tell me you hate me now too!"

"No that was from laughing at me earlier"

"Oh yea sorry" Yoshi laughed guilty

"Were are you going anyways?"

"Work too" Yoshi said rubbing the bump on his head

"Oh were do you work?"

"At a club, I'm a bartender"

"Oh, don't fights usually happen at bars?" Shuichi said as he gave money to the lady buying drinks for him and Yoshi.

"No not really" Yoshi said as they sat on the bench at the park.

"Hey Yoshi, I didn't get to thank you yesterday"

"For what?"

"For helping me with my problem with Maya"

"Oh, no problem" Yoshi said smiling as he finish his drink and through it away "but I really didn't do anything I was just showed up" Yoshi said smiling.

"Hey Yoshi how well do you know Maya?"

"Well I don't really know much about her but I use to know her brother"

"Oh Ok" Shuichi said quiet as Yoshi looked at his watch

"Um Shuichi—"

"OH MY GOD WHAT TIME IS IT!" Shuichi said grabbing Yoshi's shirt and shaking him

"Umm a quarter past 3:00" Yoshi said as Shuichi started sprinting again down the road dodging all the cars.

"Shuichi!" Yoshi yelled a bit to late "he's such a weird person" Yoshi said smiling and getting up walking away.

AT THE STUDIO-----

"Your late!" K yelled pointing at the clock while his foot stood on Shuichi's head

"I'm Sorry!" Shuichi yelled as K pointed the gun at his head scaring him to death "If your late again, BOOM goes your head!" K said glaring at Shuichi

"Ok, sorry!" Shuichi said getting up as he notice Maya staring at him.

LATER THAT NIGHT-------

Shuichi walked home with bumps on his head from K. Shuichi got home and opened the door and yelled once again "YUKIIIII I'm HOME!" Shuichi screamed walking up the neighbors.

* * *

D-O-N-E! CHAPY 10 COMING SOON!!!!!! 


	10. Forgiven and the random girl

Disclaimer: Yeah you pretty much know that I don't own anything, except for my do

Yoshi: YAY FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! I'm in this one too right? :D

KILLMARA: ummmmm……..

Yoshi: D:

KILLMARA: I'm sorry to all those people who have been waiting so long for a new chapter, you see my key bored sort of broke and—

Yoshi: SHE SPILLED POP ON HER KEY BORED!

KILLMARA: yeah thanks for reminding me…cries in the corner

Yoshi: she went 3 months without her compy because she ruined the key bored and got in trouble and not to mention it was a Mac computer! OH WELL ON TO THE STORY!! :D **sparklesparkle**

* * *

**Beeeeeeeeeep**

'mmmmmm, don't wanna get up' Shuichi thought as he rolled over to the end of the bed.

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**p

'Damn alarm clock, why I outta--' Shuichi mumbled as he covered his head with the pillow and heard the answering machine come on. ' hmm maybe I should forgive Maya, that was kind of harsh what I said before'

**You have reached 'Yuki and Shuichi' are not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep.**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

"SHUICHI, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND GET TO WORK!!" Shuichi eyes snapped open as he heard K's voice ringing in his ear and turned and looked at the clock,

"SHIT!" Shuichi screamed, grabbing everything he needed and rushed out the door to bump into someone, falling in the process.

"Oh, sorry about that"

'Owwww, why that no good--' Shuichi said cursing in his mind.

"Shuichi?"

"…….Yoshi? what are you doing here?"

"Coming to wake you up of course, It was an order from the boss himself!"

"But how do you know where I live?" Shuichi said as Yoshi had a really creepy grin on his face.

"I've been watching you" Yoshi smiled with evil grin, which made Shuichi shiver. "Hahaha I'm just kidding! K told me"

Shuichi still shivered, taking 10 steps backwards and tripping on his own bag, knocking someone else down with him.

"Owww, man I'm knocking down everyone today!"

"Shuichi?"

"Maya!? Ahhh are you okay!" Shuichi said putting out his hand to help her up,

"Yeah, I'm fine, no need to worry. Umm, Shuichi I want to apologize to you for before, I was being stupid, I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh, it's okay Maya, I forgive you"

"Really! Thanks Shuichi, Oh Yoshi, there you are, I've been looking for you, your pictures turned out beautifully!" Maya said pulling out a brown

envelop.

"Pictures? What pictures?" Shuichi said curious like a cat.

"These pictures" Maya said showing them to Shuichi,

"EHHH, THERE BEAUTIFUL! Wait Yoshi you took these pictures!?" Shuichi said with a sparkling look in his eyes while looking back and forth

at the pictures and Yoshi.

"He did, Yoshi is a photographer, you didn't know that? "

"NOOO! NO ONE TOLD ME ANYTHING! YOSHI SAID HE DIDN'T HAVE A JOB!" Shuichi said with a sad look in his eyes.

"He didn't before but now he does"

Shuichi gave a pout then looked back down at the pictures "These girls are really pretty, who are they?"

"The one on the right is Yoshi's sister and the other two are just models"

"Wow, Yoshi your sister is very pretty" Shuichi said with a dazzled look.

"Yeah thanks, anyways Shuichi aren't you late for something?" Yoshi said taping on his watch.

"CRAP!!" Shuichi said as he grabbed all his things and sprinted out of the building.

"Wow, He was gone pretty fast" Maya said staring at Yoshi's not pleased face, "You don't too happy, was it because I told him that was your sister in the picture?" Maya said as Yoshi sighed. "Why won't you talk about your sister? Did something happen—" Maya said as Yoshi began walking away.

"It's nothing"

"Hmmph, Nothing my ass" Maya said with a mad face.

LATER THAT NIGHT--

'Man everyone was really on my ass to day for being late, first K, then Hiro, then everyone else' Shuichi thought as he came across a puppy, that was sitting in front of the building where he and Yuki lived.

"A PUPPY!" Shuichi said as he started petting the puppy, when a person stepped in front of him.

"You—your Shuichi right?"

"Umm yeah" Shuichi said as he thought to himself ' I've seen her somewhere' then standing up with the puppy in his arms. "Is there something you need?"

"I'm looking for someone"

"Ummm I--"

"Everyone says you know him"

"Uh" Shuichi said as she held up a picture in front of his face.

"This guy, do you know who he is?"

"Oh, that's Yoshi! He's a friend of mine"

"Where is he"

"How am I suppose to know!? I only see him during the day, not at night" Shuichi said letting the puppy go. "What do you want from him anyways?" Shuichi said as she stared directly into his eyes.

"I want to marry him" She said plainly as Shuichi turned white.

"W-w-w-w-what?"

"I want to marry him!" She said with aggression

"Uhh, yeah I don't think he's willing to marry anyone right now. Especially not you, I don't think"

"Hmmph! How do you know?"

"Well one thing is he doesn't even know you" Shuichi said with his eye twitching a bit 'She's acting WAY too aggressive and cocky, defiantly not Yoshi's type…………I think'

"Fine, you think you know him so well, I'm going to find him and ask him myself!"

"Yeah, you go do that" Shuichi said remembering when he first met Yoshi and that one time he was talking non-stop about himself. (sorry I forgot to add that part in where Yoshi was talking non-stop about himself in the last chapter **sweat**)

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey, Shuichi, tell me about your self"_

"_Umm, I'm only in my 20's and I'm a singer, I have one sister and no brothers and I have a lover" Shuichi said trying to focus on writing a new song._

"_Awww, that's it?" Yoshi said with a pout on his face._

"_What more do you want to know?" Shuichi said acting looking pissed at the moment. "Why don't you try telling me about your self" Shuichi said stoping for a moment realizing what he just said then thought 'somehow I'm going to regret this'._

"_Okay then! I'm only 25 and I have one sister, no brothers, I don't have a lover andIhavemanyfriends andIloveanimalssuchascatsdogsbirdsfishandlizards,Idon'thaveajobyetmyfavoritecolorisgreenihaveblackhairblueeyesandilovetomeetnewpeoplei'mnotshyihaveacollectionofbugsiliveonmyownihavefamilyontheothersideoftheworldialsobelieveinghosti'mallergictohorsesandcatsbuticantouchcatsaslongasiwashmhandsafterandblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah"_

_Shuichi covered his ears as he banged his head on the table._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Shuichi's eye twitched as he remembered the head ache he got that night too. He snapped back in reality to realize the girl left.

"Hmmm, weird girl, wait I didn't even get her name, I better tell Yoshi tomorrow" Shuichi said as he walked into the building, up the stairs and turned the knob of the door which he knew Yuki would be waiting on the other side for him………. Or not. Shuichi was about to turn the knob when the door opened on its own.

"AHHHH--oof, YUKI!"

"Who were you talking too" Yuki said not looking to happy while blocking the door way.

"Huh? Oh, you mean that girl, she was just asking me something very important" Shuichi said hugging Yuki, tightly.

"Like what"

"She wanted to ask me about one--" Shuichi sniffed the air then screamed "FOOD!!" Shuichi slipped under Yuki's arm and rushed inside to the food. Yuki sighed and followed the hungry moron to the kitchen.

"Smells soooo goood!"

"Well, it's not ready yet!" A girls voice echoed in the room which made Shuichi freeze then turned his head to see Maya standing there.

"M-Maya?" Shuichi said as his mind finally started to kick in "YUKI ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!" Shuichi said screaming as a coffee mug went flying to the back of his head "owwwwie" Shuichi said laying on the floor in pain.

"He is not, Shuichi, I'm just doing this to apologize for what I did before"

"So wait, that means Yuki you forgive her?" Shuichi said as he watched Yuki and Maya stare at each with a little bit of glaring in their eyes.

"………..Maybe" Yuki mumbled as Shuichi attached himself to Yuki's arm.

"FOODS READY!" Maya shouted as Shuichi ran over to her.

LATER…….

Shuichi laid on the couch with his head on Yuki's lap, sound a sleep and snoring lightly. Yuki stared at Maya when she came out from the kitchen, which turned into a glare in a few seconds.

"You honestly think being kind and coming into my house—or our house like nothing happened"

"Well I've got to do something to make up for what I did before"

"You think this is going to change anything now?"

"I've said sorry right, what more do you want" Maya said glaring at Yuki.

"Well if your really sorry you should have stayed away from us which you obviously didn't listen when Shuichi said to stay away"

"How do you know about tha--"

"I was told, by a family member of yours"

"Fine, what else do you want from me to prove that I'm sorry"

"Get out" Yuki said plainly

"What"

"Get out and don't step foot in this building again"

"…..Fine" Maya said leaving and slamming the door in progress and waking up Shuichi a bit.

"………hmmm….Yuki?" Shuichi said sleeply "something wrong?..."

"It's nothing, go back to sleep" Yuki said as his eyes focus on the t.v and patted Shuichi head back to sleep.

NEXT DAY.

'Hmmmm I'm actually surprised Yuki didn't leave me on the couch this time when I fell asleep' Shuichi said yawning a bit and he walked throught the hallway happy 'finally my day off!'

"Shuichi!" Yoshi said waving.

"Yoshi!" Shuichi said running over to him. "What are you doing here? I don't have work today"

"Me either" Yoshi said smiling

"Really! Then we could spend the day together!" Shuichi said with sparkles in his eyes again as he thought as the same time 'Hmm there was something I was going to tell Yoshi but now I forgot'

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Hmmmmm, I wanna watch a movie!"

"Okay, lets go" Yoshi said smiling at Shuichi when they were blocked by a person standing in front of them.

"Yoshi!"

"ummmm do I know you?" Yoshi said as Shuichi looked at both of them confused.

"Y-Y-You don't remember me!"

"Ugh. Not really" Yoshi said as the girl became mad and pointed at him.

"I'M LILYA CANDICE! SOON TO BECOME LILYA AMONO!" Lilya said with fire in her eyes. Yoshi stood there which his eye twitching

mumbling some strange words.

"Uhh I really don't remember you, would you remind me please and it's not nice to point."

"Hmmph. I was the little girl with pigtails at the company meeting 10 years ago. I was only 12 and you were 15, I remember exactly that I got lost and started crying in the corner by myself when you came along and told me not to cry! You said it's going to be fine and I will find my mom and dad. When you smiled at me, it was love at first sight. Then I made you promise me something since I was already madly in love with you." Lilya said smirking

"Oh great" Yoshi said slapping his forehead "What was it that I promised you"

"You promised me that when we get older to would marry me!" Lilya said laughing as Yoshi turned white and fainted.

"Yoshi!" Shuichi said trying to help him help.

"I was so in love with you that I didn't want you to leave, I wanted to be with you always so you promised me that! Now it's time to for fill your promise to me!"

"Okay, what would you do if I said that I wasn't really going to keep my promise to you, what if I only said that to keep you happy" Yoshi said as Lilya bursted into tears and ran away screaming 'JERK'.

"Uhhhhhhh." Yoshi said as he stood there.

"You know that was kind of mean to say that" Shuichi said actually feeling sorry for the poor girl.

"Yeah I guess, well if she does decide to come back ill apologize" Yoshi scratched the back of his head as Shuichi smiled at him.

"Good, so anyways we still got a full day ahead of us. First we'll go see a movie then we'll do something else."

"Wait, shouldn't you be spending your day off with your lover?"

"Nah, Yuki won't what to spend a day with me. He never does" Shuichi made a little pout on his face, looking down.

"How do you know, have you ever asked?"

" Trust me, I know Yuki and he won't want to spend the day with me"

"Okay then, you can be stuck with me the whole day" Yoshi smiled as Shuichi once again had the sparkles in his eyes.

"Okay!"

LATER THAT NIGHT--

Yoshi and Shuichi were laughing as they enter the build were Yuki and Shuichi lived.

"Thanks Yoshi, I had fun"

"Me too"

"See you tomorrow" Shuichi said waving and about to open the door when Yoshi stopped him.

"Wait" Yoshi said leaning forward to Shuichi.

"huh--" Shuichi said as he turned his head to slightly touch his lips to Yoshi's. Yoshi pulled back and smiled then walked away.

"See you tomorrow" Yoshi waved back as Shuichi stood there shocked.

'H-h-h-he KISSED ME!' Shuichi thought as he felt a hand grab his shoulder from behind, "YUKI!"

Yuki stood there with a glare in his eyes which was scaring Shuichi already 'H-he looks pissed'.

"Y-Yuki?"

"Come here" Yuki said as he pulled Shuichi inside and locked the door.

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

"I saw what he did"

"H-Huh?"

"He kissed you didn't he"

"Uhhhhh……" Shuichi stood there speechless.

"Did it feel good"

"HUH? Yuki! Why would you ask such a question"

"Well you didn't push him away so it must have meant that you liked it"

"NONONONONONONONONONO!" Shuichi wined like a little kid going to get his flu shot, "I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, HE JUST CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD!" Yuki rolled his eyes and didn't let Shuichi finish as he pressed his own lips to his. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck leaning against the door for support as he felt Yuki's tongue run across his bottom lip begging for entrance. Shuichi moan as he gladly opened his open for Yuki to explore more. Yuki was about to take off Shuichi shirt when they heard something that sounded kind of like a rocket.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

"What the--" Yuki said as K appeared in the room with something that looks like a jet pack.

"……………….K?"

"Shuichi! I came to tell you that tomorrow morning you have to be at work by 8………..AND NO LATER OR" K pointed the gun at Shuichi head "BOOOM THERE GOES YOUR HEAD, UNDERSTAND!"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YES!" Shuichi said already frighten and wanted to get to bed early.

"Wait a minute, you came here just to tell Shuichi not to be late"

"Yes"

"Then why didn't you just use the front door?"

"…………too much work for me. Anyways gotta go!" K few out the giant hole in the wall were the window use to be. Yuki stood there with his eye twitching as Shuichi silently went to bed.

NEXT MORNING—

'ugh, sooooo tired' Shuichi thought as he walked down the hall way on his way to work. Shuichi snapped back into reality when he saw Yoshi standing there.

"Hey, Shuichi"

"Hey, Yoshi" Shuichi said looking down a bit 'maybe I should ask him'

"On your way to work?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah me too, anyways I gotta go ill catch you later" Yoshi said waving as he walked off.

"OH YOSHI! I GOTTA ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

"Huh? Sure go ahead"

"Ummmmmmmm, that kiss yesterday you didn't mean it did you?" Shuichi said blushing a little bit and Yoshi just stared at him.

"of course I did" Yoshi said looking all serious at Shuichi. Shuichi stood there blushing as he heard his heart pound in his ears.

"Pffffft. Hahahhahahahahahahaha" Yoshi started laughing and Shuichi looked confused "I'm joking, of course I didn't mean it you already have a lover right?"

"Yeah………..wait that's a mean joke to play on someone!" Yoshi continued to laugh as Shuichi was getting mad. Shuichi was startled as someone walked up behind him.

"Yuki?" Yuki stared at Yoshi as he pulled Shuichi back a bit.

"Oh so you're the famous Eiri Yuki, huh? I'm Yoshi Amono I'm a friend of your lover--" Yoshi was cut off as Yuki grabbed Yoshi by the shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"YUKI!"

"Don't you dare kiss someone else's lover like nothing"

"Yuki! Stop he said he was only joking! He didn't mean it!"

"Hey listen man I'm not here to pick a fight" Yoshi said putting his hands up, then Yuki finally released him.

"Anyway I'm off to work, see you later Shuichi" Yoshi waved and walked off. Shuichi stared at Yuki then looked at his watch.

"CRAP, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Shuichi said ready to run.

"I'll drive you"

"Really!? Thanks Yuki!" Shuichi said as he kissed his cheek but then was startled as Yuki grabbed his chin and kissed him fully. Shuichi blushed and smiled at the same time.

"Lets go, your going to be late" Shuichi hugged Yuki's arm, happily.

"Hey Yuki, let's take a bath together tonight!"

"Don't push your luck"

* * *

TBC.

KILLMARA: Yeah...i know what your all thinking 'pretty crappy ending

Yoshi: YAY! SO I WAS IN IT!

KILLMARA: Yes you should be happy, I will be writing more but just not at the moment and also I'm sorry if my grammar is a little off…….or alot

Yoshi: Yep she needs to work on that and she also needs to work out all the guilt and sadness inside.

KILLMARA: **crys in the corner again** TT.TT

Yoshi:…………..Anyways hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! :D


End file.
